Souls of Darkness
by Bluefire4
Summary: new friends, new enemies and new powers: will Link ever find peace?....please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys it's me Bluefire, and yeah I've found one of my fanfics. I just love Zelda Ocarina of Time I've played it three times now. This fanfic may seem confusing but please stick with it I'm sure it's not too confusing. Anyhow this is after the Ocarina of time and please keep in mind that Majora's mask does not continue on from this fanfic. Well if I don't shut up soon I'll never get this fanfic started.

Saga 1: Souls of Darkness

******_In every soul there shines a light._****__**

A light that leads the way 

**_But sometimes the light its self may lead astray._**

**_And be engulfed in darkness never to break free._**

**__**

**_Somewhere in a soul of Darkness there shines a light._****__**

**_A light of hope and dreams._****__**

**_And it's calling out._**

**_Calling out to be freed._****__**

**__**

**Dedicated to my best friends Laura and Kirstie and my pet rat Miaka who thinks that this is the best story since the _Rats of Nymph_.**** ^_^'     **

Episode 1:  The falling of a soul  

_Link looked out into the darkness that engulfed him "Where am I? What's going on?" One moment he was showing his friends some move he had made up with the Kokiri sword, which his friends thought were way cool, in the Kokiri woods when all of a sudden he was surrounded in darkness. He could feel it's hatred, it's pain and it's despair. As if it was alive but that was impossible it was just darkness it was nothing._

_ As if to prove Link wrong a soft chuckle came from the darkness around him "Oh but Link in this world anything's possible."_

_ Link spun around searching for the owner of the gentle but evil voice. "Wh…whose there? And what do you mean this world, are you saying I'm no longer in Hyrule. If so where am I? And…" _

_The mysterious presence interrupted Link before another word could be said "Slow down boy, one question at a time, now start again." _

_Link took a deep breath "Okay, who are you and where are you?" _

_It began to chuckle once more "Didn't I say one question at a time, anyhow I can't exactly explain to you what I am lets just say I'm like a god but not quiet a God. Now your second question is much easier to answer I'm in your head and so are you." _

_A shiver ran down Links spine what was this thing talking about? "What do you mean so am I?" _

_"Well it's quiet simple really I pulled the conscious part of your mind into the subconscious part, do you understand that?" The voice stated simply as if it was a normal thing to do. _

_Link scratched the back of his head in confusion "Uh… yeah I guess." _

_Link suddenly stopped scratching the back of his head and slowly ran his hand through his hair and frowned. His hair seemed different slightly longer and finer. Link then brought his hands in front of his face and his frown deepen his hands had changed too they were much bigger then usual. Finally Link looked down at his feet, he gasped in shock the ground was defiantly farther then before, but how could that be. He was a Kokiri and they didn't grow any higher then the height that he use to be. _

_"So you've finally realized the difference of your appearance." It laughed amused by Links reaction.  _

_Link looked up once more and glared into the darkness "What have you done to me." _

_"What have I done? I've done absolutely nothing to you," the voice answered innocently "I'm just shown you what you can become if you fuse with my." _

_"Fuse?"__ Link shook his head hard "No I don't want to share my body with…with filth like you, I can sense that  you are pure evil and  your intension can't possible be good." Link snapped _

_"But Link if you fuse with me you would be so powerful you will become God of all Gods." The voice sounded suddenly desperate. But Link was determined and nothing it said could sway Link to the dark side._

_ The darkness finally stopped trying to convince Link to fuse with it and gathered itself to form into a more physical and scarier  form. Link went white in fear, it was the scariest and the ugliest thing he had ever seen. It had sharp white spikes running down it's back, a long scaly neck, two horn and two droopy ears on it's head. It had a long hairy tail with a scorpion sting on the end; it's arms were twice the size of the legs. And to top it off its six eyes glowed the colour of red. _

_"Well Link if you won't fuse with me I will have to destroy you, can't have you around to get in my way." Link instinctively went to grab for something from the back of his right shoulder, but what? nothing was there. The beast lunged towards Link "Now you will die." _

_A bright light suddenly surrounded Link forcing the Beast back, "Not so fast Kaishi, if you want to kill him you have to go through me first." A female voice called out._

_Kaishi__ smirked "Very well, show yourself" out of nowhere a girl around the age of 15-16 appeared beside Link, holding a magnificent sword in front of her. Slowly she move away from Link and towards Kaishi. _

_"Give it your best shot you filthy beast." Link's mysterious savior snapped bitterly her voice full of hatred._

_ Kaishi began to gather his power focusing it in his hand "Strong words from a weak sorceress, I'll make it fair for you shall I." Kaishi started to form the magic in his hand into a solid object, within seconds he had finished and was left holding a sword almost as magnificent as the girls. Link stared at the sword in amazement the girl however was not impressed, instead she just smiled and put her left arm behind her back. _

_"And I'll make it fair for you." She teased suddenly enjoying herself._

_ Kaishi roared with fury and lunged at the girl who calmly sidestepped his attack and brought her sword up knocking Kaishi's sword aside. Kaishi without pause rose his sword up above his head and then down straight towards the girls left shoulder, but its blade just meet the girls once again. The fight went on for what seemed liked hours, kaishi made many fatal move but the girl always stopped them before they could do any damage, it was if she knew what moves he was going to do before he did. The clash of steel rung loudly and sparks were flying everywhere, Kaishi became furious and it grew after every move he made causing his attacks to become more frantic and desperate. But through out the battle the girl kept calm and her left arm never leave it's place from behind her back._

_Link was amazed and surprise by her skill she could have killed Kaishi by now, if she wasn't toying with him. The girl brought her sword behind her and change her grip so the blade was now pointing at Link, she had had enough it was time to end this game. She ran toward Kaishi ducking to avoid his sword, when she was close enough she jumped up and swung her sword around at full force. The blade sliced through Kaishi's neck with a sickening sound and blood sprayed all over the girl who land gracefully back down on the ground behind him. Without a sound she watched as Kaishi's body melted away, when it was completely gone she returned her sword to the hilt at her waist and turn to Link. _

_Link's face brighten instantly "You did it you killed him, he's gone for good." _

_The girl shook her head "No I haven't killed him I've just destroyed his physical form it will be a while before he can restore it." Link looked the girl up and down in sudden interest, she was tall and slender, with snow white hair; which almost touched her knees and her eyes were of an eerie yellow that seemed to glow. Link blushed she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the girl sensing his eye on her turned to face him head on. So this was Link the hero from the stories her mother told her, however, it seemed as though he didn't remember his past of when he was the Hero of Time. Which was strange why did her mother know when the hero himself didn't even have a clue? And why was she summoned here to him? The girl smirked, not that she was complaining or anything he was really cute, it was a shame she wouldn't remember a thing when she woke. _

_This gift she had was strange, even though she wouldn't remember what happened here when she wakes up, when she returns to this state (so to speak) she'll remember what she did when she was awake and she would remember all the things she had done when she had been in this state all those other times. Her mother had explained this power to her before, she said that this happens when your conscious and your subconscious join and become one. And the reason you don't remember what happen when you're like this is because the memory of it stay in the subconscious part of your mind. However you will begin to remember it all, as you get older around the age of 19 sometimes younger, it was a very complicated gift and was best not to even think about it. Not many people had the gift, Link must have or Kaishi wouldn't have been able to do what he did, but now since Link had done it he would be able to do it again without even thinking about it. But the idea of how she ended up in his mind still bothered her; she hated things that couldn't be explained everything had to have a purpose. It was possible that they are linked to each other and that they would meet in the future. If they were linked to each other, then every time one of them…_

Link interrupted the girl's chain of thoughts "So are you going to explain this to me or are you going to just stare at me." 

The girl smiled, "Uh… yeah, sorry about that I was just thinking about something, my mother always said I get too wrapped up in my thoughts for my own good." The girl's smile widen to a grin "So what is it you want to know, ask me anything and I'll tell you what I know the best I can." 

Link couldn't help smiling back, "Okay first things first who are you?" 

The girl winked "That's an easy question," as she spoke she flicked her hand and a log suddenly appeared out nowhere on the ground at her feet, the girl gracefully sat down on the log and patted the space beside her. Link with no complaint, sat down beside her, but instantly after sitting down his face turned a very crimson red, "I am Princess Miriko," Miriko answered looking up at Link with a smile, without warning she began to laugh when she noticed him blushing."Why you blushing for Link? Is it because I'm a girl surely you've seen a girl before." Miriko teased gaving Link a hard push causing him to fall off the log, Link glared at Miriko which only made her to laugh even harder, before he knew it Link had began to laugh to. It wasn't easy staying angry with her for long she had this carefree, fun-loving personality with a touch of seriousness and intelligent nature. Miriko stood up and offered Link her hand who gratefully accepted "Now what else do you want to know about?" 

Link sat back down on the log followed by Miriko "Well I've got two questions for you, one were do you live you're a Princess right but the princess of Hyrule is Zelda and I'm sure she doesn't have any older sisters. And secondly how did you do this," Link patted the log underneath him. "Now we come to more difficult questions, you see Hyrule isn't the only country on this world" 

"What, what are talking about? What's a country? I…I thought Hyrule was the world." Link cried out jumping to his feet. 

Miriko began to giggle "No silly, Hyrule isn't the world, it's a country… a country is a very large piece of land…" Miriko looked down at her hand, which were beginning to fade. "There's not much time left I better hurry, I live in the country Syniame it's very far from Hyrule, oh and this isn't my real age I'm only 9 in the real world in this world I'm 15 I think, just like you your older in this world then you are in the real world… Oh wait forget I even said world, world is not the right word for it. I would really like to explain it more clearly but I don't have time. Now don't ask me why your age changes cause I have no idea; I wish I did but I don't. Now finally the log was created by magic and memory," Miriko stood up "Well looks like our times run out it maybe possible we'll meet again, but if not it was nice meeting you, Bye." And with that she was gone and the darkness with it and Link found himself in his room with a familiar blue hair girl looking down at him with concern…

_***_

The Great Deku Tree sighed after hearing another complaint from Mido once again about Link. "Please Mido calm down, I'm sure Link meant no harm and I'm sure he knows what he's doing." 

Mido's face went red with anger once again the Great Deku Tree was not listening. " You don't understand he could hurt someone with the Kokiri sword. Besides it isn't his it belongs to the Kokiri's." 

The Great Deku Tree almost laughed when he heard this "Ah! So this is what it's all about, I'm beginning to regret telling you that Link is not a Kokiri but is really a Hylian. And what's more I deeply regret telling you that Link is the hero of time from the legend." 

Mido smirked bitterly "Then why did you tell me these 'wonderful secrets' of Link, like I give a damn if he's the 'hero of time' or not to me he is still nothing" Mido spat angrily.  

The Great Deku Tree sighed "I told you these as you put it 'wonderful secrets' because I thought you were more mature then this and that I could trust you, but I was wrong to think that" The Great Deku Tree raised his voice slightly, just loud enough for Mido to pick up, "And Link is not nothing he is a hero, he saved us all. We would all be under the rule of Ganondorf if it wasn't for Link and you have the guts to come to me and tell me Link is nothing. I know about your dreams of becoming a Hylian it will never happen but let me tell you this, if your dreams did come true Link would still be a better person then you'll ever be." 

Mido placed his hands on his hips, as if to challenge The Great Deku Tree and put on a brave face, however inside, what The Great Deku Tree said had hit him hard and it hurt why does he always stick up for Link? And why does everyone like him so much? What does Link have that I don't? Anger raged inside of him like a fire. What makes Link so different from me? This isn't fair he doesn't deserve this, it should be me not him who is the hero, who has lots of friends, and who just happen to be a Hylian………It should be me……… Mido could no longer hide his anger "Ha do you think what you just said could hurt me? No it can't 'cause I know that Link is nothing and I'll never forget that, I know no one loves him." The Great Deku Tree begins to open his mouth to speak but is cut off by Mido "No let me guess Link does have a lot of people who love him, is this correct," Mido didn't even stop to let The Great Deku Tree to reply "well let me tell you this he doesn't you or the other Kokiri's don't count, I'm talking about his people the Hylians, they don't know he even exists, even as a baby nobody wanted him, he was dumped here by his own mother" Mido began to laughed to himself "they should have call the legend 'The Hero No One Wanted' what a great title that would have been." Mido could control himself any longer and began to laugh hysterically. The Great Deku Tree stared in horror, Mido had changed, a few years ago Mido had been a happy little Kokiri glad to help any one. But now something had changed, something terribly wrong had happened. It was like Mido was possessed by something evil. 

"Your wrong Link was not dumped here, you should know well enough that his mother came here injured with Link for protection, only to die leaving Link here. Her dieing wish being that we protect Link and treat him as if he was our own." The Deku tree tried desperately to defend Links honor.  

Mido stared at The Great Deku Tree with anger filled eye's "For Christ sake you're a fool he doesn't belong here, he never did and he never will. Can't you see if he stays here he'll bring danger to us all, and he isn't the hero of time any more if danger does come he can't save us." He snapped bitterly.

The Great Deku Tree could take no more "Mido that's enough Get out! And don't come back anytime soon, do you understand?" he yelled.

Mido smirked, "Don't worry I won't." and with that he left. 

Mido was so blind with rage that before he knew it he was at the entrance of the forest temple. How he got there he didn't know he couldn't even recall entering the lost woods. Fear washed over him suppressing the raging fire of anger until it was just a flickering flame. Mido took a step back it was then he felt it. 

***

        Kaishi waited watching for the right moment, he had failed with Link but not this time, this time he had a plan. He knew this little Kokiri's weaknesses and he will use them to convince this little one, it was easy, almost to easy. Gently Kaishi beckoned the little Kokiri into the lost woods and then to the entrance of the forest temple, where the Kaishi hid. He was weakened by his fight with that sorceress bitch, which he vowed would pay, and he needed to fuse with a mortal if he wanted his powers back, and more, as soon as possible. Kaishi was lucky the sorceress hadn't realize how much damage she had caused or she would have come after him and destroy him for good. Or maybe she didn't go after him because she couldn't at one point during the fight the sorceress's and his mind had linked and he had seen the castle of Syniame and there in the court yard was the King and Queen playing happily with their daughter. Kaishi smiled, yes the sorceress did seem familiar, she was the princess of syniame; it looked like the princess had the gift of shimmering just like her mother.

 Just like her mother Princess Miriko had the gift of the lost souls, it was a pity she wouldn't live long enough to find out that she was the great granddaughter of Kaishi the prince of lost souls. As soon as he had fused with the Kokiri had would send one of his minions to attack the royal family. 

Kaishi watched the Kokiri's every move, his breathing was fast and uneven, and his eyes searched the area around him franticly for the slightest movement. Kaishi would have to make his move soon before it was too late and the Kokiri ran. The Kokiri took a small step back it was then that Kaishi realized it was now or never. Careful not to scare the Kokiri away he made his move.

***

        What Mido felt was pure evil yet he no longer felt afraid instead he felt dawned to the presence. Turning to the source of the evil Mido saw a thick mist in front of him; slowly the mist formed a not quiet solid form. And from it came a soft yet evil voice "He angers you doesn't he?" 

Mido frowned in confusion "Who? What are you talking about?" 

The mist moved closer "Oh you know what I'm talking about, it's not fair that he's a hero and your not isn't it? He doesn't even know that he's a hero, he doesn't even know what he did." Mido stared at the mist still confused when it hit him. Link it was talking about Link. The flickering flame of anger was once again fed with thoughts of Link and grew into a raging fire of hate and disgusted towards Link. "Yes, that's it feed the flame let them consume you, hate him, despise him. It would be best if he was dead even better if you were the one who killed him. Then you can have the whole worlds respect why spend all your life trying to win respect when you can get it by using fear. That's what you want isn't it?" Kaishi insisted. 

Mido nodded "Yes that's what I want, but… but" Mido looked away in shame "I'm too weak why would anyone fear a weakling like me." He muttered. 

Kaishi was over whelmed with triumph he had him "It doesn't have to be like that I can make you powerful like a God." 

Mido looked back at Kaishi filled with hope "Really you can do that?" he asked excitedly. 

"Yes I can, and all you have to do is let me fuse with you and I will make you a God." 

Mido egarly took a step forward "Fine, fuse with me and make me a God." 

Kaishi laughed with glee it was done at last he had found a host and he will be a God that every one would fear, but it would take time before he got all his powers. Thanks to that wrenched Princess, it would take at least 7 years to gain all his powers in the mean time he would send out his little minions to do his work. With a smile Kaishi moved forward completing the fusion with the Kokiri, "Now my Friend you will no longer be known as Mido the weakling, now people will know you as Kaishi the God of Darkness." And with that the God of Darkness disappeared to wait for the right time to show it's self to the world.

Well folks that's it for Chapter One I hope you liked it I sure enjoyed writing it. Anyhow better go, my rat is getting bored and wants me to hurry up and start chapter two, oh and please tell me what you think about the story so far I'd love to hear from ya J   

********

****

****


	2. Chapter 2: Tears part one

Chapter two: Tears 'part one'  
  
Miriko grabbed Links hand, "Now concentrate damnit, we're only going to try this once more." She snapped slightly irritated by Links slowness it was the easiest trick to learn.  
  
Placing her hand over his she closed her eye and started to concentrate, "okay here goes nothing," slowly she removed her hand leaving in its place a small flame. "Now concentrate on the flame, make it yours, and do so quickly or it's going to burn you like last time. No Link your doing it wrong. No don't look at me close your eyes and concentrate on the flame."  
  
Link closed his eyes and tried to concentrate; picturing the flame inside his head, but it was no good there was something that was distracting him. He wasn't sure what but he had a feeling it was to do with Miriko.  
  
Link realised that his mind was wandering and tried to get back on course as quickly as he could. But it was too late, his hand began to burn, his eyes flew open and he yelped in pain.  
  
Miriko without any thought grabbed his hand, "For crying out loud Link are you a man or a mouse, keep still!" Holding his hand as still as she could, she doused the flame and healed his slightly burnt hand wincing as her hand began to burn.  
  
There were two types of healing powers, there was cure and there was angels blessing. Angels blessing was the stronger of the two but it had a side effect. Those who used Angels blessing felt the pain their patient felt, thus making it the harder of the two as it took a lot more endurance and concentration.  
  
Completing her task Miriko glared at Link angrily, "Hero of time indeed, you couldn't even handle a little bit of pain let alone master a simple trick like that. It only took me two goes to do it and no one there had the power to heal either so I had to put up with a whole lot more pain then you. That was your tenth go and still you can't do it. I just wasted a whole lot of time with you when I could be searching for answers on Kaishi." She yelled furiously. "I'm sorry. I." Link whispered looking down shamefully.  
  
Miriko looked at Link and her eyes softened maybe she was being to hard on him, it was her fault after all "No, it's not your fault. You felt it didn't you? You felt that I was upset and it was distracting you, therefore it was my fault. I don't know if you've notice but I don't like to admit when I am at fault, it kind of comes with the 'being a princess package'. But when I'm with you and I see those eyes over yours. I just seem to open up and."  
  
Link looked up at Miriko in surprise, "Damnit kid, will you stop it. Stop looking at me with those eyes. Never.never before has someone ever made me feel. So vulnerable, why? Why do you? It's as if you can read my mind. I've seen a lot of things, met a lot of evil people, but you the first to make me feel this way."  
  
Link continued to look at Miriko however this time with concern, he had been seeing Miriko for a week now and she had been teaching him many thing, how to fight with a sword, bow 'n' arrows and throwing knives; all about the world it's history and his; and today she had attempted to teach him a little magic. They talked a lot but she had always seemed slightly closed off from him never had she said anything like she had just then. Link gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miriko, are you alright?"  
  
Miriko looked up at Link and smiled weakly, "Yeah, kiddo I'm okay, I'm just a little worried. A lot of towns and villages in my kingdom have been attacked and destroyed by a group of powerful demon. There's a whole lot of injured refugees and scared people running around so my home is a little hectic at the moment. But what gets me is that it's my entire fault and I can't do anything about it." Miriko slammed her fist hard on the ground wincing as the pain ran up her arm.  
  
Miriko's smile suddenly brightened, "I'm sure it's going to be just fine my mum and dad will work it out. So don't worry okay Kiddo."  
  
Link looked down at the ground as if upset and sighed; it was now Miriko's turn to looked down at him in concern, "ummm, Link, are you okay?" Suddenly Link looked up surprising Miriko, "Yes," He stated seriously. Miriko frowned, "What, What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, concerned even more by his unusually serious tone. "I.I...We." He stammered in his still serious tone but now he was blushing furiously, "We're, the same.we're the same age...so...I...I.would like.to...to know.if...know... would you.please." Link looked away his face as bright red as a beetroot, "Please.toallinmeido." He finished quickly making no sense at all.  
  
"What!" Miriko asked pulling a face in confusion.  
  
Link took a deep breath repeating the ending of his speech slowly so Miriko could understand, when he finished silence followed.  
  
Then the air was suddenly filled with bright cheerful laughter. "HAHA, oh god.that is so funny, is that all you wanted to say. Oh God Link you make the biggest fuss over the smallest things." Miriko laugh herself into hysterics.  
  
"It is not a simple thing.I...really." Link pouted watching Miriko roll around on the floor in tears.  
  
"MIRIKO!" he yelled over her laughing trying to get her attention.  
  
"Okay, okay" She sighed as she sat up wiping away the tears that where rolling down her cheeks. "Yes I will" she whispered leaning in closer to Link, "I'll stop calling you kiddo, kay," she chirped patting him on his head. Link jumped up away from her reach blushing once more, "And.and stop treating me like one too." He yelled, but this only made Miriko laugh more.  
  
Miriko suddenly stopped laughing and frown when she felt something tugging at her body. "That's strange," She pondered. "It's much sooner then usual, oh well," She looked up and smiled at Link, "well looks like our time is up, see ya!" she chirped waving to him as she slowly disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Miriko awoke to find her mother Queen Sharna looking down at her, panic and fear dancing in her crystal blue eyes. "Miriko, get up now," she ordered her daughter sternly.  
  
"What's wrong mama?" Miriko asked jumping out of bed. Sharna looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry dear but there is no time to explain, all I can say is we are in danger and you must leave and stay with Sabuka. There is no need for me to hide it from you but the is a great chance that we will ever see each other again." Sharna spoke quickly as she ran around the room grabbing some of her daughters belongs that she felt Miriko would need.  
  
When she was done and satisfied she turned back to her sweet daughter stroking her cheek gently. "And if this is so, I want you to be good for Sabuka and to be brave. Don't forget that your father an I love you dearly and always will." Sharna hastily grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her out of her neat room and into the cold hallway, leading her to their room.  
  
"Stay here," she told her daughter as she ran into her room. In no more then a minute she return, grabbing her daughters hand once more and dragged her down the hall.  
  
They walked for what seemed like hours, making random turn here and there.  
  
Finally they came to a stop, finding themselves at a dead end, Miriko looked up at her mother in confusion. However her mother didn't seem worried by the fact that they could go no farther. Instead she reached up for a lone beautiful painting of a waterfall, and moved it to the left. There was a loud rumble like thunder, that surrounded them as the wall to Miriko's right slowly opened up.  
  
"Sharna turned to her daughter tears glistening in her eyes, "Now you be a good girl for Sabuka, do as she say's and take care of yourself. And don't tell anyone your Princess Miriko you understand it's for your own safety." Sharna grabbed her daughters hand and placed the families emblem and a pendent Miriko had never seen before in it. "Listen here, keep the family emblem hidden but with you at all time you never know when your going to need it. This pendent is very powerful you must protect it with your life, don't let it get in the wrong hands or the whole world is doomed."  
  
Miriko looked down at the pendent in her hand, it was a perfect black round stone, which gave off a dark glow. Sharna let go of her daughter's hand when she noticed the glow. Was Miriko the one? If so then it was very important that her daughter got out of here alive.  
  
"I must go now it help your farther. Just go though this tunnel Sabuka is at the end waiting for you." Sharna gave her daughter a hug, handing her the bag full of her belongings as she pushed her daughter toward the tunnel.  
  
Sharna quickly returned the painting to it's original place and turned leaving before the tunnel close. She never noticed her daughter exiting the tunnel and following her silently in the unnatural shadows, that she easily gathered, to the battle ground.  
  
. Well that's it for now sorry it took so long, there isn't any fighting in this one but in the next one there will be I promise..with a lot of blood and death.I was thinking of rising the rating. For the violence..but we'll see how we go first.  
  
Well I'm off to write some more see ya soon. 


End file.
